The Desire for Love or Hatred
by Youkai-Yoshira
Summary: Chapter 8 is up!!! Hiei is conscious and he does something with Kurama. What is it? Reviews Please. The story is yaoi H X K!! Stat: Completed!!
1. Beginning of the breakup aand sadness

Yoshira: Hehehe. I'm starting another multi-series. This is definitely going to be part yaoi.  
  
Hiei: (yawns) Don't tell me you're doing something to me. You always look stupid with that expression on your face.  
  
Kurama: Now Hiei, don't hurt people's feeling by calling them stupid, but Kuwabara is an exception.  
  
Yoshira: Okay, here's the deal. Actually I was going to put you two as the main character.  
  
(Hiei whispering to Kurama): She's going to cause trouble with me.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry Hiei; she's just going to imagine this, okay?  
  
Hiei: Fine. (Doze off to sleep)  
  
Kurama: Have fun with it. I'm going to turn in with Hiei.  
  
Yoshira: Nightly Night Kurama.  
  
Kurama walks off to his room and finds Hiei.  
  
Yoshira: Let's start the fanfic now.  
  
The Beginning of the Break-up  
  
Kurama and Hiei were in Kurama's bedroom. Kurama was finishing up his homework, while Hiei was polishing his katana.  
  
' I wonder if Hiei loves me or not. If he doesn't love me, I will lose him forever. But if he loves me, we will be together forever. But only one little problem, should I take the risk or should I just wait? I can't wait!!! If I do, I will die of being patient. So I'm going to take that risk.'  
  
Kurama has to do few more problems in his math book, but he was eager to tell Hiei something. Hiei finished polishing his katana and looked up at Kurama.  
  
' I wonder why he has that weird feeling that I'm feeling now? Hn. He's probably thinking of something that I don't know.'  
  
Kurama closed his textbook and turned around to look at Hiei with his emerald eyes. Hiei's crimson eyes just stared at him, as he sat down on the bed. Kurama sat next to Hiei and face him. Kurama began to open his mouth, but no words came out. He tried again and said, " Hiei, we have known each other for a long time, and now I have to tell you something that I kept in my heart." Hiei turned and stared at Kurama, wondering what he was talking about. " Hiei, I-I-love-you." After he said that, he laid his lips on Hiei's, but Hiei wasn't responding anything.  
  
' What the hell? The kitsune loves me. Damnit, I don't know what to do. I don't need love. Love is a weakness towards me. The best thing for me to do is leave now, and never come back to his insanity.'  
  
After Kurama stopped kissing, Hiei stood up and just ran out the window. " Matte! Hiei! Come back to me!" Kurama stopped at the window and shed tears.  
  
' Oh no, Hiei didn't like me! *Sniff* I guess he can't love me. He is going to leave me alone for the rest of my life. I-I-can't-th-think!'  
  
Kurama laid his head in the pillows and cried all night. His mother heard some whimpering and knocked on Kurama's bedroom door. "Shuui-kun, are you all right?" Kurama said softly, " I'm *sniff* alright kaasan." " Shuui- kun, I'm going to the store to pick some things. Tell your brother that not to worry about me, because I'm just buying some groceries. Understand?" " I understand *sniff* kaasan."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Yoshira: *sigh* that was short.  
  
The door swung opened and became out an angry Kurama.  
  
Yoshira: What's the matter Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Ask Hiei, he knows all the details.  
  
As soon as Kurama stopped talking, he ran up into his bedroom.  
  
Hiei came in the door and sat on the couch.  
  
Yoshira: What's the matter with Kurama?  
  
Hiei: He's a little upset with me. He's not talking to me for a long time.  
  
Yoshira: I guess I have to give you another room to sleep in until Kurama starts talking to you again. Here's the key and use the room next to Kurama's.  
  
Hiei: *sighs* Thank you, Yoshira.  
  
Hiei ran up to the room and left Yoshira in the living room alone again.  
  
Yoshira: Gee. How does those two always have issues with each other? Oh well, back to my readings. Please Review! I need to think of something to help with the conflict. 


	2. What's up in the Makai

Yoshira: *sigh* I wonder how they're doing.  
  
Yoshira runs up the stairs and goes check on Kurama. When she got there, she sees a lonely kitsune without its lover.  
  
Yoshira: Kurama? You okay?  
  
Kurama: Hai.  
  
Yoshira: Are you going to talk to Hiei soon?  
  
Kurama: I am afraid not for a long time, Yoshira, not for a long time.  
  
Yoshira: All right then. Feel better soon Kurama.  
  
Yoshira walks to Hiei's room, but before she goes in, we will start reading the fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters, but I own Katsumoto in this story.  
  
Chapter 2: What's up in the Makai?  
  
Six months have pass since Hiei flee from the love he received from the fox.  
  
Hiei was training because Mukuro said so. Since the six months have passed, Hiei was feeling weird, leaving his kitsune in Ningenkai, and thinking that maybe he needed something.  
  
' Am I feeling something for the kitsune? Is it- love? No Hiei, it cannot be love I'm feeling for that lover. But what's the feeling I have inside of me? I think I should return to Kurama in other half year, just to check up on Yukina and Kurama.'  
  
" Hiei, be sure you're ready for the tournament. I want my heir to be the best fighter in all of Makai. Hiei, please remember keep on training for the three whole months. The tournament will last for the last three months."  
  
'That old bitch! Keeps getting me on my nerves. I wish I were with Kurama- Did I just said Kurama? Is he the main source, which is trying to take me back to Ningenkai? I just wish that I can get out of this stupid tournament, but no, Mukuro dragged me into it. I wonder how everyone is doing back at Ningenkai.'  
  
" Hiei, I just got a call from the people who started the tournament. You will be fighting everyday once, except on the weekends, or if there is no match for you on that day. So you have to rest no matter what everyday early. If you win the tournament, then I'll let you off wherever you want for an entire year. But if you lose, you will only get a month off to do whatever you want."  
  
Mukuro dismissed Hiei to his room for a little while until dinner is ready. Hiei hopped on the tree near his room and jumped through the window. He lay down in his bed and dazed off in mind for a while. Hiei looked at the picture of Kurama and him at the Cherry Blossom tree back in Ningenkai.  
  
'An entire year? She gives me a year of whatever I want if I win the tournament. But if I lose, I can't spend enough time with---fuck it! Oh fuck, I have the feelings about that fox again. Is he the reason why I get all of these fuckin' feelings about him? Is it because--- nah. I'll find out after my fuckin tournament is done. Then that means that I have to invite him to come to the tournament with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, Keiko, the idiotic Botan, and that little toddler Koenma. I have to tell that bitch Mukuro that I'm inviting some people to see me fight in the Best of the Makai tournament. All of this thinking made me so damn hungry, I wonder if that retarded servant made dinner yet.'  
  
Hiei sat up his bed and walk to the kitchen. Hiei sat down on a chair, and Mukuro was right in front of him. Hiei talked to try to get Mukuro's attention, but she was reading her book. As soon as she notices that Hiei was trying to get his attention, she stared at him for a few seconds.  
  
" Mukuro?"  
  
" What is it, Hiei?"  
  
" Can you let me invite some friends over for them to see the tournament?"  
  
Mukuro didn't see any harm of letting them come here. " Alright, Hiei. How many?"  
  
" Eight people, but I'm letting one of them sleep in my room and we need two couple beds, and three single beds."  
  
" Where are you going to sleep then? The tree?"  
  
" Hn. Of course the tree next to my window, and maybe sometimes another place I'm not telling anyone yet."  
  
" Who may I ask this person who is going to sleep in your room? Eh, Kurama, isn't it?"  
  
" Hn. Of course it's Kurama, but I don't think he loves me that much anymore."  
  
" So that explains why you came back in the Makai so soon. You got rejected by Kurama, is that it?"  
  
"Hn. No. I think he thinks that I rejected him, because I just fled from the scene when Kurama said he loves me."  
  
" There could be a way to get back his love, but it's risky for you."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" If you beat all of your opponents in the tournament, you'll have to face Katsumoto, the greatest leader of all."  
  
" Katsumoto. I'll die in that match if I don't get to beyond S+ demon. It seems impossible, especially for me, to defeat him."  
  
" I know that Hiei, but if you do win, you might get Kurama's love back and be the strongest in Makai. I'm lucky to know that Raizen and Yomi don't have anyone to participate in the tournament, or else you'll have to fight your friends."  
  
" I'm going to send out the invitations to the tournament now."  
  
" Don't you think we're hurrying it a little?"  
  
" Hn. I don't know if that someone is going to come, so I'm giving that person three months to decide."  
  
" Okay Hiei, but you better tell one of my servants to help you send it."  
  
" I know that. Now I just have to think of a message to send to my friends."  
  
Hiei ran upstairs and into his bedroom. He thought and thought of one message for each people.  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
Hiei wrote all of the messages and ask the servant to help him send the letters. After he give all eight letters to the servant, the servant flew out the window and into Spirit World first.  
  
' I hope that everyone would come.'  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Yoshira: Sorry if I went overboard on the swearing parts. Now I have to check up on Hiei.  
  
Yoshira ran up to Hiei's new room and knocked and the door.  
  
Yoshira: Hiei, may I come in?  
  
Hiei: Go ahead.  
  
Yoshira open the door and sat on the chair next to Hiei's bed.  
  
Hiei: Did you talk to the kitsune?  
  
Yoshira: Yeah. but I don't think he wants to talk to you.  
  
Hiei: Could you help me get Kurama and I together?  
  
Yoshira thought for a moment.  
  
Yoshira: Sure, why not.  
  
Hiei hugged Yoshira and thanked her.  
  
Yoshira: I'll be downstairs if you need anything. I am going to think of something to help you guys get together again. See you later for dinner.  
  
Yoshira closes the door and sighed.  
  
Yoshira: Well, I have to think of something to help them be together again. Reviews please!!! Thanks for reading, later. 


	3. Kurama in Ningenkai

Yoshira: I just thought out a great idea! Anyone wants to know (pretending, not real!) why is between Hiei, Kurama, and me. Kurama, Hiei, and I were best friends. Though it seems that I am one of their lover because of the warm hugs or kisses, but actually, the only couple in this household are Kurama and Hiei. I am just their supporter in the household. Anyway, Hiei and Kurama still has that conflict, and I have to help Hiei think of an idea to get them together. I just thought of one, but I'm not telling until after the chapter finishes. Okay, even babbling, let's get to the-.  
  
Yoshira heard the noise coming from Kurama's bedroom and Kurama walks down the stairs.  
  
Kurama wonder why Yoshira was staring at him.  
  
Kurama: Don't mind me, just start your chapter.  
  
Kurama gets some food and walks back to his room.  
  
Yoshira: Sad, isn't it? Kurama and Hiei still have those issues. Oh well, I'll help them out as soon as this chapter finish. On with the fanfic, shall we?  
  
Chap. 3  
  
Kurama in Ningenkai  
  
  
  
Six months have past since the last time they saw each other.  
  
Why Hiei why? Why do you have to leave me like this? I dislike you now for not answering my question six months ago. Two months ago, my mother and stepfather died in an automobile accident and Shuuichi is living with my aunt. Hiei, why haven't you come back yet? You're making me suffer from pain, and you don't know that. Hiei, could you at least send me a sign for something, so I can tell if you love me or not, although I hate you for keeping me lonely in Ningenkai. I can't blame you that you didn't know my parents pass away. I wonder what you're doing in the Makai. If you're cheating on me, I will never ever forgive you for that. Inari-sama, please watch over Hiei for me. I need to know what's happening to that youkai.  
  
Kurama looked out the window and sighed. How he wish he could see his Hiei. How he wanted to look deeply in Hiei's eyes, stroking his soft, black hair, and how he long to kiss his fire demon, and to take back his love confession, so that he could have waited for the right time. Kurama thinks that if he hasn't rush the relationship, Hiei would be in his care for a long time. Kurama stopped staring out the window and walked to his desk. He couldn't think of anything, so he went to bed early. Kurama began to feel pain and cried out tears as he tries to get some sleep.  
  
~ "Kurama, I hate you! You disgust me with your human form. " But Hiei." " No but Kurama, I hate you and I wanna leave you out of my life. FOREVER!" " Hiei, MATTE!!!" Hiei walked through the forest and then suddenly disappeared in his visions. " No Hiei!!!!!!!! -" ~  
  
Kurama awoken from the nightmare he had.  
  
My nightmare couldn't have been true. If it were true- wait the fuckin minute!! It could have been true, but I have to find out soon. Since it was morning, Kurama gets off the bed, and do his normal routine on the weekends, except this time, he stayed up in his room. As soon as he finish getting out of the bathroom, he saw someone out of the window.  
  
Mukuro's female servant, Iriana, who was delivering the invitations to the tournament from Hiei, send everyone their invitations, except Hiei's lover, Kurama or also known as Shuuichi Minamino. Iriana flew to Kurama's window and knocked on the window.  
  
Kurama opened up the window and saw a female servant outside the window. He figured it would be Mukuro's servant, so he opened the window.  
  
" From the order of your lover Hiei, you get this invitation and a special present only given to you. Hiei-sama wants you to come, but is not making you. I can't give you all the details, cause you won't have to read the letter if I keep babbling. Enjoy, and open it as soon as I leave." " Thank you, um." " My name is Iriana." " Okay, thank you Iriana." " My pleasure, open it before the next two months end or as I said earlier. Well, got to go back to the Makai, or else Mukuro will punish me. Sayonara." " Sayonara Iriana."  
  
Kurama waved good-bye and stared at the objects on his desk. He walked over to them and wondered what the hell Hiei sent him and the other people. Kurama opened up the letter and this is what it said:  
  
Dear Kitsune or in more polite way, Kurama, In case you're wondering why I sent you this letter is because there's something coming up in the Makai. In the Makai, there's a tournament that Mukuro is making me go to and win it. The tournament will be held in March 13, so that will be three months from now. It was suppose to be in winter, but then the weather is going to be bad at that time of season. I'm inviting you to come and see the tournament for any of your benefits. If you do come, I'm really positive that I will win the tournament, but I have to fight one more enemy after the tournament. I'm really sure that I will die at the last match, because I'm fighting someone that will be a surprise for you. Now moving on. you will be sleeping in room 217 at Mukuro's castle. If you're wondering if that's my room, you'll be surprise if you ask someone else. I will not reveal where I will be sleeping for the tournament. During feast times, I will be cooking once a week on every 4th day of the week. On the other days, different variety of servants will cook. If you're wondering how I'm doing in the Makai, I'm doing fine. Mukuro and I are developing our relationship now. I hope you're doing fine, because I want you to come and see me for something after the tournament and maybe after my last match. Mukuro will let me off for an entire one year for winning the whole thing, but if I lose, she will only let me off for one month. As soon as you finish reading this, open up the present, given from only me. I'll be seeing you at the tournament or whenever. Mukuro is keeping me to train to become beyond the S+ class demon. Damnit, the training is so boring, but it's for my benefit to win. If you're also wondering who will come, it will be Yusuke, his fiancée Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma, Botan, and Genkai. If I die, live your life very happily, because I know by now that you hate me, just because of that night. I will tell you the reason why I left after the whole tournament and match thing end. Well, gotta go, and see you sometime in life.  
  
Your best friend and maybe lover, Hiei  
  
Kurama felt angry when he mentions Mukuro. Kurama got mad and say that Hiei is cheating on him. The only thing that could leave with Hiei is their friendship. Kurama thinks that he likes Mukuro better than his old lover. Kurama opened up the present and looked at the message. The message read: Happy Birthday Kurama. Sorry I can't come to your party, but take this as a present from me. Kurama looked under the paper and saw a necklace with a fox hanging and a dragon doing something. Kurama loved the necklace, but doesn't understand Hiei's way of showing him what the necklace means. Kurama thought about and decided to ask Hiei what it stands for after the tournament.  
  
I have decided the thing I want to do on March 13, I'm going to watch Hiei fight and the results of it, and ask Hiei some questions up in my mind. I hate him for bringing up Mukuro and his relationship. I mean, he met me before Mukuro, and we had special feelings- actually, I have feelings for him. What relationship does Hiei mean? *Sigh* Probably a love relationship. Now I know I can only settle one thing with Hiei, friendship.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Yoshira: My plan for those two is to make them together for a while at one point.um. I probably have to decide what I should do to make them together. Dinner.nope.movies.nope.I know!!! I'll ask Kurama to help to make some food, and then I have to go buy some stuff we are missing for the recipe, then those two have to talk to each other. But there are two flaws. Kurama and Hiei can always not talk to each, or the relationship will go worse if they talk about something, oh well. I have to decide next time.  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
*Kurama's Bedroom*  
  
Kurama: *brushing his hair* I wonder how that certain youkai and that Ice Girl Yoshira are doing. They are probably doing the things they always do. I wonder why Yoshira was staring at me. oh well. I will never know.  
  
*In Hiei's new bedroom*  
  
Hiei: I wonder if that certain ice girl is planning out. How I wish I were with Kurama.  
  
*Back Downstairs*  
  
Yoshira: I am certainly a half-ice and half-fire youko girl. I need to plan a strategy for those two's own good. PLEASE REVIEW 4 ME!!! Always my site is: geocities.com/lamila73/ 


	4. The week before the Best of the Makai to...

Yoshira: Hello readers again, this is a short message for the next chapter, in your review, tell me if you want each matches of the tournament to be on this story or skip the whole tournament thing and into the final match. It's the people's choice, so you readers NEED TO PUT IN THE REVIEW or sent it through my email address: Narpgn724@aol.com. Now, we are going back to the conflict. The reason Kurama is mad at Hiei is because they don't agree about something that has to do what they say. I don't much of the details, but you're going to find out what I mean. I gave Hiei a suggestion to try to talk to Kurama about that conflict.  
  
Hiei walks to Kurama's bedroom upstairs.  
  
Hiei knocks on the door.  
  
Kurama: Who's knocking on the door?  
  
Hiei: It's me kitsune.  
  
Kurama: What do you want?  
  
Hiei: I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Kurama: Why now?  
  
Hiei: I don't want you to hate me forever, and you know that kitsune.  
  
Kurama: Fine, I'll open the door.  
  
Kurama unlocks the door.  
  
What will they do?  
  
Find out at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter Four: The week Before the Best of the Makai Tournament  
  
In Ningenkai.  
  
Kurama was running to Yusuke's house to get ready to go to the Makai.  
  
Hiei. I'm coming back to you no matter what you say. I just want to be with you. Nine months of without you wais a very horrible and sad experience in my entire life. I want you to come live with me somewhere in the Makai, since my mother and stepfather died, I can live wherever our hearts desire. If you don't want to be my lover, maybe we could just stay best friends and nothing further than that. I just don't want to lose you forever and don't see you until one of us dies. I don't want you to hate me Hiei. *sighs* I hope you and Mukuro have a nice family. (Actually, later you'll find out what really happens) I just want to support in a way that I know I could have helped.  
  
Yusuke was waiting for Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Koenma, and Kurama to come. As soon as Keiko came out of the house, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina came to the house. Botan and Koenma flew from Rei Kai and in front of everybody. Everybody waited for the portal to Makai to be done, and then everybody jumped into the portal and landed somewhere in the Makai.  
  
When everyone went in the Makai, all of them landed in front of Mukuro's palace. Everyone who didn't went to the Makai to Mukuro's palace, and that would be everyone except Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma, and Botan. They walked to the castle and Kurama found Iriana in front to the gate. Kurama lead the party and everyone was astonished that Kurama knew some of the servants. Kurama walked to Iriana and Iriana greeted him.  
  
"Hello Kurama, No time no see, isn't it?"  
  
" Yes it is Iriana, are we allowed in?"  
  
" Yes you certainly are, Koenma sent us a message that you people are coming a week earlier than expected. I'll tell Mukuro that everyone is here. Just as a secret, Hiei doesn't know you're coming today. he thought you would come the day before the tournament."  
  
"Very clever of you servants to keep a secret from Hiei."  
  
" I know, but it's hard to keep secrets from him, he always eyes us with suspiciously when everyone's keeping a secret."  
  
" He is very demanding that he wants everybody to tell him secrets."  
  
" Oh, must not keep everyone outside, come on in."  
  
Iriana opened the door and everyone walked in. Iriana told everyone to wait on the couch for Mukuro and Hiei to come here.  
  
Kurama and the gang all sat on the couch and relaxed for a little.  
  
Yusuke asked, " So, why isn't anyone of us compete in the tournament?"  
  
Kuwabara said, " I don't want to fight people who thinks that they are the strongest in the Makai, all of the demon might be in the S-classes."  
  
Kurama said, "If we do compete, we'll have to fight Hiei, and you know how long Hiei have been training for this?"  
  
Everybody shook their heads, because they have no idea how long Hiei have been training.  
  
" I think he probably been training for about nine months now."  
  
"How do you know? Is it because Hiei left you in Ningenkai?" Koenma spoke. Kurama was shocked that almost everyone he know knows that he and Hiei had a relationship. Kurama nodded his head.  
  
As soon as Koenma's question was answered, Hiei and Mukuro were visible in front of them. Hiei sat on the ground and Mukuro sat on her chair.  
  
Hiei whispered to Mukuro, " Why are they here so early, I was expected them the day before my tournament. I gonna go train rite after this little meeting." Mukuro nodded and then she glanced at Kurama. Kurama felt somewhat jealous of Mukuro. Kurama thinks that since Hiei was around her a lot more than himself, Mukuro was Hiei's lover and that Kurama wasn't his lover, but only a minor lover and a best friend, nothing more to that.  
  
" Welcome to my palace friends of my heir, Hiei. Let me explain on some things around here. When Hiei is training outside, don't talk to him a lot, because I want him to win this tournament and the final match either his last or his ultimate test. Second of all, Hiei might have wrote in your invitation that Hiei will be cooking on Wednesdays, which is today, so don't be mean and try some of his food. His food is mostly more tasting than our servants serve. If you need direction to somewhere, tell Hiei or me than we will give you permission to leave somewhere if it's an emergency. That will be all, and please keep the carpet clean, okay? I have some problems with dirty carpet around my palace."  
  
Mukuro got off her chair and went back to her office. Everyone looked at Hiei.  
  
"Why the hell are you guys staring at me? I'm not that interesting!"  
  
Hiei was four inches taller, and his hair grew a little, but his hair still has its regular-looking hair. Everyone except Kuwabara knows that Hiei and Kurama have a relationship. Everybody was suspecting what Hiei said to Mukuro.  
  
Kurama began to speak, " Hiei, you know that you're cheating on me!"  
  
" What do you mean I'm cheating on you?"  
  
" Oh, and you don't know you're talking about something romantic with Mukuro and you leave me out on something."  
  
"I don't know what-"  
  
" Just forget it Hiei, I'm going to my assigned bedroom."  
  
Kurama took his things and walked to find his bedroom. Hiei couldn't do anything about Kurama. Hiei sighed and headed out the palace. Kurama found his room and opened it.  
  
Kurama's bedroom was filled with flowers and plants around him. Kurama sat on the bed that has black pillows and red blanket with green bed sheet. Kurama closed the door, and thought what Hiei might have said to Mukuro.  
  
Back outside the living room, Yusuke and Hiei were talking, while everyone else went to their room.  
  
"How was your nine months of training under Mukuro?"  
  
" How about boring, exhausting, tiring, and dreadful?"  
  
" Okay, never mind I asked that."  
  
" Do you know why she said that the final match of my live or my ultimate test?"  
  
" No, not a clue what she meant."  
  
" Don't tell this to anyone, not even to Kurama, or he'll hate me even more. After the tournament, I have to fight one more opponent to be the strongest of Makai. I would have to fight. Katsumoto!"  
  
" Katsumoto, the best ever of the Makai?"  
  
" Yes him, that's why I want to keep it a secret. Kurama will freak out if he ever found out I'm going to challenge the greatest fighter ever in Makai."  
  
" I won't tell, but no one told me you could cook."  
  
"No one knows that except people who work here. Everyone said that my dishes are fantastic, but personally, I think that Kurama's are better. I gonna go train or I'll stay there past lunchtime. Ja till lunch."  
  
Hiei ran toward out to the forest and fight any demons that come and training his powers. Yusuke sigh and went into his room with Keiko.  
  
*Outside of Mukuro's Castle*  
  
Hiei went into the depths of the forest to find demons to fight with. Hiei was very determined to become beyond the S+ class demon. Hiei found one easy S- class demon. Since Hiei is almost beyond S+, he could beat him easily, without getting cuts or bruises. Hiei continued to pick fights with violent demons, and he grew stronger. He was also thinking why did it seems that Kurama is still angry and longing for him. It seems weird to Hiei, because he can't tell if Kurama still loves him or not.  
  
*Inside the Castle, Kurama's room, While Hiei and Yusuke were talking. *  
  
Kurama picked up all of his clothes and neatly folded them in the blue drawers. After he folded all of his clothes, Kurama looked out the window and have the perfect view of everything outside. Kurama sighed and looked down where he spotted two people talking. It was Yusuke and Hiei. And then Hiei ran off into the forest and started attacking the demon.  
  
Something must have come over my head when I saw Hiei and Mukuro talking. I don't want to think about it and I don't even want to think what they said. They could have said that they love each other and that they would do something together. Okay!!! I'm killing myself just because I didn't know what they were talking about. *Sighs* I wonder what I should do with him. I could leave him by himself for the rest of our lives, become friends and comrades so that we could still be friends, and the final choice I could make is to tell him that I love him too much and I can't live without him in my life. The second and third choice takes it prize. The first would make both of us suffer, because Hiei needs a lot of friends in his life and I would never forget all of the memories I have of him. I'm just going to watch nature's growth of life and it's creations.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
It was time for lunch and Hiei was cooking food. Hiei made Makai pork chops, Sea shrimps of Makai, vegetables like from Ningenkai, and rice from the fields. As soon as the food was ready, everyone sat in this position:  
  
Mukuro Kurama Hiei Keiko Yusuke Yukina Kuwabara Botan Koenma Iriana  
  
Mukuro looked at everyone and noticed that Kurama kept looking at Hiei with different emotions. Hiei looked at Kurama sometimes and thinks that Kurama is still mad at him for something he didn't really know. (Hiei is so right!!!) After everyone ate lunch, everyone commented Hiei's cooking in this order.  
  
Mukuro: Great taste Hiei, I am sure everyone liked it.  
  
Yusuke: I never knew you cooked! It taste so delicious. You should cook more in Ningenkai.  
  
Keiko: You have great taste in cooking.  
  
Kuwabara: Very delicious food, shrimp. I think your cooking kicks more ass than mine.  
  
Yukina: You cook great food Hiei! I wished I had a brother like you, though I still want to find my real brother.  
  
Koenma: Hiei, when you're in Rei Kai, you and Kurama should cook food for me.  
  
Botan: Though you're a scary-looking demon, your cooking rocks my world.  
  
Iriana: I love your cooking Hiei! You should cook more often than me before you leave the Makai.  
  
Kurama: I like your food Hiei. Don't think that I'm not mad at you Hiei, because I still am inside.  
  
After Hiei got all of his compliments, he ran off into the forest and started fighting demons again. Hiei was a little disappointed at himself for leaving Kurama, his lover, so soon, and that even broke his heart. Hiei thought about it and he thinks he still deserves to be treated like that.  
  
Will these two ever become together again???  
  
TO BE CONTINUE,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Kurama: What do you want now Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I wanted to talk to you about the way I looked at different demons.  
  
Kurama: Oh, like from your point of view Koorimes are very pissed at demons like you, and that includes yourself!  
  
Hiei: Kurama, don't say that.  
  
Kurama: Why can't I? You hate the Koorimes since they threw you out at infant.  
  
Hiei: It's not true on my point of view of Koorimes.  
  
Kurama: Then, what is it? And what about foxes like me? You have to tell the truth, and if you don't, we will lose everything on the line.  
  
Hiei talks about his point of view about Koorimes and Foxes. Kurama seem to agree a little.  
  
Kurama: Fine, you're forgiven.  
  
Hiei: You kind of misunderstood me, didn't you?  
  
Kurama: Fine, I did.  
  
Hiei and Kurama have to make-up the lost of two weeks with out love, because of the not so important issues.  
  
Yoshira went upstairs and looked into the room.  
  
Yoshira: I guess I'm interrupting something. You two remember to wash up before we eat, okay?  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Okay Yoshira.  
  
Yoshira went back downstairs and sat down till the food was ready.  
  
Yoshira: Just a reminder to people, remember to review with the following.  
  
Do you want the whole tournament to be in the story or just the last match of the tournament and the last match?  
  
Answer the question above. I'm giving everyone until Jan. 9, 2003 to choose!  
  
Minor Note: The next chapter of Two Demons' Life in the Makai will be post up tom. or at night. 


	5. Last Match of the tournament

Yoshira: Well finally I have a little time. School reeks, except that I get to see my friends. Damnit, (oops. usually I don't swear a lot, but oh well) I only get a frickin' two weeks off! Oh well, anyways, back to the story. Oh yeah, I might not post at some time during Jan. 13- Jan. 19, cause I have EXAMS!!  
  
In the lovers' room,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Kurama wakes up and Hiei was next to him asleep. Kurama planted a kiss on Hiei's lips, and it almost woke Hiei up. Kurama is stuck with Hiei, cause Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and held him tight, feeling that he will lose him.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, wake up.  
  
Hiei still asleep: I don't want this dream to die away. I want to be to my kitsune forever.  
  
Kurama: Just open your eyes, and I won't go away.  
  
Hiei still asleep: You promise you won't go away when I wake up?  
  
Kurama: I promise Hiei, just open them up.  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes and saw his elegant kitsune in front of him.  
  
Kurama: Ohayoo gozaimasu, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Ohayoo, my kitsune.  
  
Hiei put his arms around Kurama and hugged him really tight and was relieved.  
  
Kurama: Come on Hiei, Yoshira's waiting for us to eat.  
  
Hiei: Fine, but why does she lives with us anyways?  
  
Kurama: Hiei, Yoshira is one of our friends okay, she's the one who put us back together. At least she doesn't sleep with us, but she does help us sometimes.  
  
Hiei: Okay, kitsune and let's eat breakfast.  
  
Kurama and Hiei went downstairs, eat breakfast, and left to the park.  
  
Yoshira: Now, let's begin my fifth chapter. AND THIS TIME DON'T COMMENT ON IF MY WRITING SUCKS OR SOMETHING PERSON WHO DID THAT TO ME IN MY REVIEW.  
  
FIFTH CHAPTER: Last Match of the Best of Makai Tournament.  
  
About two months and twenty-five days.  
  
Hiei made it all the way to the last match between Ling-Ching and Hiei. Though Ling-Ching is a S+ demon, Hiei can still win the tournament, because Hiei is now beyond the level of a S+ demon. The last match won't be long.  
  
Ling-Ching started attacking Hiei with an enormous block of ice and each spilt in little pieces, and started to follow Hiei. Hiei didn't flinch and when he was covered with ice, Ling-Ching thought that this would be an easy win. Hiei now started to increase his ki and melt the ice.  
  
Ling-Ching dropped his mouth open and wonder, " How the hell did you get out of my ice?"  
  
Hiei slash Ling-Ching with the sword, but Hiei underestimated Ling-Ching's speed. "Hn. You didn't know what kind of demon I am."  
  
Ling-Ching started a throwing frenzy with his ice and kept missing Hiei." Do you think I know what the hell kind of demon you are?"  
  
Ling-Ching also used his speed to catch up to Hiei and punch Hiei in the face with ice in his hand. Hiei didn't feel hurt, but started to dodge all of Ling-Ching's attacks.  
  
"Hn. Another stupid demon who doesn't know how the ice melts from me." As he said that, he took out his sword and used his speed to catch up with Ling-Ching and slice him into many pieces and looked down at his opponent.  
  
" I'm the forbidden child of Makai, the master of the Black Dragon, and I'm also half fire demon. You have such a pitiful life, Ling, now you are dead." Hiei put his sword back into the cover and stared out at the audience.  
  
Ling-Ching was defeated and Hiei won the tournament. Hiei walked out of the arena and noticed that Yukina was staring at him.  
  
The announcer said, "Hiei won the tournament. Come back tomorrow for the most ultimate match ever. We are not going to spoil the surprise, so just come back tomorrow and found out if Hiei will be the best of the Makai." The announcer shut up and walked back to the back of the tournament palace.  
  
Hiei found the group talking and congratulate Hiei for winning the tournament. Kurama looked like he is in a sour mood. Hiei and the group walked back to Mukuro's palace and they all went to the rooms. As soon as they got back, Hiei jumped onto the tree and everyone just stared at him.  
  
Hiei yelled, " Can I just sleep where I'm comfortable enough to? I do have to rest awhile before tomorrow. I'll come in about two hours, okay?"  
  
Mukuro said, " Fine Hiei. Do whatever you want till two hours then."  
  
Everyone else went inside and to their rooms. Kurama relaxed a little in the living room and ate some food. After Kurama had a nice meal, he went straight to his room and looked out the window. When he spotted the first tree, Hiei was sleeping on it. He looked out more and saw a little garden by the palace. Kurama decided to explore the garden and he jumped out the window and into the garden.  
  
Two hours later,,,  
  
Hiei woke up and spotted the kitsune in the garden. Hiei decided he's not going to tell Kurama the truth until his time is right. (I'm not gonna spoil anything, okay? Unless, I did and I didn't noticed.) Hiei went through Kurama's room, also known as his room, and to Yusuke's room.  
  
Yusuke was looking at the photo of the whole gang in the picture frame.  
  
" Oi, Yusuke. Looking at the picture of us?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do you have to fight Katsumoto? I mean I know that Kurama still likes you and everything."  
  
"That's one reason why I gotta go fight him. Kurama doesn't love me anymore, so I am gonna try to be number one of Makai, but in the process, I know for sure that I will also die. I'm sorry that I'm gonna leave you guys here!"  
  
"Hiei, just don't die on us, please! I don't want anyone else suffer like when I died and become the Spirit Detective."  
  
" I have no meaning living in this world now. It's bad enough that I can't tell Kurama I might die."  
  
" But still Hiei, at least give him a final kiss before you die."  
  
" I will give him something, Yusuke, just today might be my last might of living. Maybe if a lot of people want me back, you guys can also pray to Inari-sama to keep me alive. Anyway, it's getting late; I must keep an eye on Kurama. See you breakfast time tomorrow."  
  
As soon as Yusuke said bye, Hiei went out the room. Hiei walk around the palace and took out the silver fox with a black dragon around it. Hiei clutched in his hands and doze off into his mind.  
  
' I'm no use to this world anymore. I can just end my life tomorrow, but then that's cowardly. I doubt people want me to live. For instance, Kurama doesn't-'  
  
A jolt of pain pierced through his body, and stunned him for a minute.  
  
' Damnit, I think I actually love Kurama too much. Every time I say something about someone that loves that the person doesn't-'  
  
Another jolt of pain went through his body.  
  
' Yep. I'm still attached to him. Sorry Kurama, but it's for both of our own good, I think. I don't want to live knowing that you hate me. Maybe I can just kiss him and go sleep by the tree. Or better yet, why can't I sleep in his bed and wake up before he does. But there are a lot of risks, but I'm willing to take chances. I just wanna be with my kitsune one last time before I go to hell or wherever.'  
  
Later on when Kurama fell asleep,,,,,,  
  
Hiei snuck in the window and silently walked over to the sleeping kitsune.  
  
' I just wish that you love me still, so I wouldn't risk my life trying to kill Katsumoto. Damn Mukuro wants me to go to the stupid tournament. But if I do win and live, I can be with my kitsune for a long time. Maybe after winning, Mukuro won't need me anymore and I can live as free as I want to be. My first, I have to do what I planned to do.'  
  
Hiei lean closer to Kurama's lips and gently and passionate kiss Kurama, and Kurama smiled.  
  
' I never saw my kitsune smiled ever since the day before I left him and yet, I think that broke his heart. Can't blame my kitsune that he hates me. I probably deserve to be treated like this for the rest of life, even though I faced harsher ones when I was little. The Koorimes still give me a bad all around Makai. Anyway, Kurama looks happy, I think he feels my presence.'  
  
Into Kurama's mind,,,,,,  
  
' Was that what I thought it was? Did someone actually kiss me goodnight? Who in the world- could it have been- nah, but I hope it was. I need Hiei to come back to me tomorrow. but how do I explain it to him. I wish I could hold Hiei in my arms and cuddle him for eternities and more to come. I just wish to can take back what I said about that particular first morning.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Hiei, you know that you're cheating on me!"  
  
" What do you mean I'm cheating on you?"  
  
" Oh, and you don't know you're talking about something romantic with Mukuro and you leave me out on something."  
  
"I don't know what-"  
  
" Just forget it Hiei, I'm going to my assigned bedroom."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
I just hope Hiei won't die in the last match. If he does, I'm going with him no matter what. I learn that I actually love him too much for him die, but what about Mukuro. He still is probably Mukuro's lover. But Hiei is all mine, no one will have him, or they're dead.'  
  
Hiei silently climb into the bed, and trying not to wake up his dear fox.  
  
' The bed is so cold without Kurama comforting me. Is this how it feels sleeping on the bed without your lover next to you??? It's probably how Kurama feels when I'm not around. That time. he didn't have me to comfort with, but I don't want to risk waking up the fox by me. he'll probably be mad that I'm sleeping with him, but I want to be with him for the last time.'  
  
Hiei finally fell asleep with the smell of Kurama and the roses smell.  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIEI TOMORROW??? FOUND OUT AS SOON AS I WRITE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
Yoshira getting the breakfast and eat with Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Kurama: Yoshira, Hiei and I are going to have some fun at the park.  
  
Yoshira: Oh, go ahead, I kinda have work to do, so you two knock your socks off.  
  
Kurama: Okay, let's go Hiei, bye Yoshira.  
  
Hiei looked at Yoshira and told Kurama to wait up a little.  
  
Hiei: Arigatoo gozaimasu Yoshira for getting Kurama and me back together.  
  
Yoshira: You're welcome, go on with Kurama, or else this whole thing will happen again.  
  
Hiei: Okay, Ja mata Yoshira.  
  
Hiei ran out the door and to the kitsune.  
  
Yoshira: Well, sorry for keeping all of you people waiting for the chapter. The next chapter will probably be up sometimes next week. Cause on January 14 and 15, I had EXAMS!!! Okay, gotta go, bai fans! 


	6. Katsumoto Versus Hiei

Yoshira: Ni-hau, Kurama and Hiei are still having their fun at the park, they should come back-.  
  
Hiei and Kurama walked in and interrupted Yoshira.  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Hey Yoshira. (Kinda out of character for Hiei, eh?)  
  
Yoshira: Hey, why don't you two go change while I cook lunch for you guys?  
  
Kurama: Okay, Hiei, c'mon, let's go.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama and Hiei ran upstairs and into the room.  
  
Yoshira: Well, better start the chapter while I cook.  
  
Chapter 6: Katsumoto VS. Hiei  
  
Around 7 A.M. at Kurama's bedroom,,,  
  
Hiei woke up, and luckily, Kurama didn't wake up from his slumber. Hiei took out the silver fox with a black dragon around it with silver chain necklace. He opened the necklace and looked at the picture of them together before this whole thing started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback:  
  
" Kurama, do I have to take the stupid picture?"  
  
" Come on Hiei, don't you want to remember the time when we are together?"  
  
" Hn. Maybe."  
  
" Hiei, I'm just giving you the picture after we're done taking the photos."  
  
" Fine. Only for you."  
  
" Okay mother, we're ready."  
  
Shuichi's mother said, " Okay, ichi, ni, san."  
  
" Arigatoo gozaimasu mother. Come on Hiei, let's go home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~Back to reality~*~*~  
  
Hiei grasped the necklace and put in back in the red box. Hiei looked at the letter for a moment and decide whether to actually give it to the kitsune or keep within himself. The Letter stated:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Kitsune or more polite, Kurama,  
  
If you're wondering why I have written this letter, you'll find out later. This might be a good-bye letter, because as you know, I may die, but if you want me dead, it's okay. Actually, I think that I deserve the treatment you been giving since you came to the Makai because of my tournament. I never realized that I'm capable of love or even being loved. If you don't remember, let me refresh your memories:  
  
My mother is a Koorime, and my father is a fire demon. They fell in love with each other, and then my mother became pregnant, and she gave birth to Yukina and me. When I was an infant, they threw me off of the Koorime land, and onto the ground, also known as right now. A group of thieves raised me and they abandoned me. I got abandoned two times, kitsune, and that's when I learn to become a killer. As you can see, no one has ever given me love, until you came. That night that created this whole situation, I left you because of the three words that no one have ever said to me, " I love you."  
  
I was really shocked that you could have love me. a Forbidden Child. the child that carried a curse to the Koorimes. and the child that became an assassin. I couldn't face those three words ever. You were the only one, Kurama. the only one who has broken my shield of hate, and has given me the only thing that no one wants to give me. love. Love is a hard word. and I can't deal with that in the past. As the months of not seeing you passed, I grew softer, and I didn't notice this till I sent out the invitations. I actually missed you, kitsune. I missed you too much. And.Kurama. I'm.sorry that I have left you. without telling you that I didn't know what to deal with love.  
  
Your Forever Lover,  
  
Hiei Jaganshi I love you forever. Please forgive me. and if I die, I wanna see you in heaven. I'll be waiting for you. no matter what!  
  
He folded the paper separately from the gift and decided if he lives, he gonna give the present to Kurama after his match or whatever. Hiei secretly put the red box in the drawers and put the letter in his trousers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Few hours later.  
  
" It's time for the final match for the number one in the Makai. Will it be the challenger Hiei, or the number one retaining his title, the Champion Katsumoto? Remember, this will be a very long match, so enjoy most of it and see who will be number one." The announcer shouted so loud, the voice can be heard outside the stadium!  
  
Kurama thought:  
  
' Katsumoto?!?!? Hiei won't be able to beat him. I am very sure that Hiei will die because of this match. Why didn't you- Oh, NOW I remember, we were angry at each other- no, I was the one who was angry. Hiei was trying to tell me something a week ago, and I blew it. I just hope,,, you will not die Hiei, or I'm going to miss you even more. I'm counting on you not to die, PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!!'  
  
" Now let the match begin between Hiei and Katsumoto, Ready, Set, and BEGIN!"  
  
Hiei took out his sword while Katsumoto took out his daggers. Hiei and Katsumoto are going at it. Hiei dodges all of the attacks, trying to slash Katsumoto, but he also dodges very good. Katsumoto decided to turn up the heat and trick Hiei into a trap, and Katsumoto cut part of Hiei's shoulder blades. Hiei used his katana and took the opportunity to slash part of Katsumoto's stomach and arm.  
  
Katsumoto and Hiei started raging in the battle, and they all got some cuts and a lot of blood spurting out from the cut. Katsumoto and Hiei still battling and neither one of them gave up yet. Hiei unleashes his black dragon and it didn't affect him that much. What was Hiei gonna do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Few hours later~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katsumoto got really weak that he could barely move., and so is Hiei. Hiei didn't give up, and decided to end the match, and pretty much HIS entire life.  
  
Hiei slowly position himself to unleash the Black Dragon again, and is very sure that it will kill Katsumoto.  
  
" Jao,,, Ensatsu,,, Ko- kur- yu- ha!"  
  
The black dragon took Katsumoto, but as soon as Katsumoto fell dead, Hiei also dropped to the ground. The announcer decided it's a tie, but since they both seem dead, there will be no strongest warrior of all Makai ever.  
  
Kurama, the gang, and Mukuro quickly ran to Hiei. Hiei is now losing a lot of youki, so Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yukina gave Hiei some youki, and decided to wait for Hiei to wake up.  
  
Yukina said, " Everyone, from the healing Kurama and I have been doing, Hiei is going to survive, but he needs time to rest, so he will be back on his feet one week minimum and two weeks maximum." Everyone is happy that he's alive, but most of them have to go back to Ningenkai or Rei Kai. Kurama and Yukina were only left to take care of Hiei.  
  
As Kurama undresses and changes Hiei's clothes, he saw a piece of paper dropped on the floor. It was the letter Hiei wrote to him last night. Kurama read the letter, and when he reached the end, his heart beat faster and he hope that he could settle this letter with Hiei when he wakes up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~TO BE CONTINUED~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Yoshira: That wraps it up for today, tomorrow, my 13 years old half-sister named Mei-Lin is coming with her comrade and I think her LOVER, Kazuyoshi. They look so cute together, but keep it a secret, okay?  
  
Kurama: We're back!  
  
Yoshira: That's good to know, Kurama, and my half-sister and her comrade is coming tomorrow. Could you two mind tomorrow if you don't do weird stuff while they're around.  
  
Hiei: How long are they staying?  
  
Yoshira: Right before breakfast till after dinner.  
  
Kurama: Fine with me, come on, Hiei, let's go to our room!  
  
Hiei: Okay, see ya later Yoshira!  
  
Kurama and Hiei ran up the stairs to the bedroom.  
  
Yoshira: Anyways, please review! And another reminder, if you want your fanfic post up on my site, email me at Narpgn724@aol.com, or IM me at Narpgn724.  
  
Ja mata! 


	7. The Many Secrets Known!

Yoshira: Okay, are you two ready for Mei-Lin and Kazuyoshi?  
  
Hiei and Kurama: Hai.  
  
Yoshira opens door and let them come in.  
  
Yoshira: Hey Mei. Hey Kazuyoshi. Want to go to your rooms?  
  
Mei-Lin: Hai Yoshira, both of us (her and Kazuyoshi) will sleep in a room.  
  
Yoshira: Hai.  
  
While Mei and Kazuyoshi is in the room.  
  
Yoshira: Okay. Stander disclaimers. and here we go!  
  
Chapter 7: The Many Secrets Known  
  
~*~*~ Kurama's thoughts~*~*~  
  
If I am correct, this letter should belong to me, but he didn't address my name, so I can't tell if it's me or another kit- wait the hell of a second! - Hiei might love another kitsune, but I thought he usually calls me his kitsune. I think I just lost my title to kitsune. But I thought that he likes- Damnit; I'm confusing myself if he likes her or a girl kitsune. Never mind, when that youkai wakes up, I'm sure that I'll make him miserable for the rest of his life like he did to me. Now that goodie-two Shuuichi is not in spirit anymore right at the moment, my Youko spirit will rise again into his mean self.,,, HEHE!!  
  
~*~*~The day after Hiei's match~*~*~  
  
Yukina woke up early to check on Hiei. As soon as she got to the room, she heard someone whispering Yukina. She saw no one on the room but heard Hiei talking unconsciously. She listen very closely to what Hiei was saying.,,,  
  
(Hiei's talking) 'Yuki-na, Yu-Ki-Na! I'm sorry I never said this, but I'm your- your- brother! Please Yukina, don't die on me!'  
  
Yukina was shocked that Hiei said while being unconscious his secrets. He just said that he's her brother. Yukina was full of tears and felt so happy that she finally found her long lost brother. She was really relieved and started rewrapping the bandages with new ones. After she was done, she kiss Hiei's cheek and go wake up Kurama.  
  
~*~*~Kurama in Yukina's bedroom~*~*~  
  
His Thoughts:  
  
Why the hell would Hiei tried to suicide himself without having more courage to- never mind, it was his fault that this whole things started, but why do I have a feeling I started this situation, too? I guess I need to move on with my life without him now. (Sighs). it was good while it lasted here before Hiei participate in this tournament. I guess I should ask him a final question before he starts his life without me in the Makai. Maybe I should do something right.  
  
~*~*~ Outside his thought into reality~*~*~  
  
Yukina came in, " Ohayoo Kurama, Hiei just said something really strange."  
  
" What did he say to- did he just told you- never mind, just tell me."  
  
" He said I'm his sis- ter! Is that true Kurama? Please don't lie, I just want to know, I love my brother very much, no matter what his past was like, I just want to know who's my brother."  
  
" Hai Yukina, Hiei is your brother."  
  
" Arigatoo gozaimasu Kurama, now I know who my brother is, and Hiei is my dream brother, though he usually shows that way only to me."  
  
" I know, he sometimes shows me that side of him, but not to anyone else, especially Yusuke, Kuwabara and the others."  
  
Yukina nodded and she left the room to go look around the Makai, while Kurama, on the other hand, went to Hiei's room and sat in the chair.  
  
Kurama heard Hiei mumbling about he loves someone, but couldn't get the name. Kurama tried to lean closer, but if Hiei were truly awake, Hiei would kill him instantly. Kurama sat down on the bed and brush Hiei's soft black spiky hair, and tried to calm Hiei down while Hiei is still unconscious. Kurama lied down next to Hiei and stole a kiss from him, but not really stole a kiss, more like- more like feeling sympathy to Hiei. Kurama hugged the fire youkai and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the Garden of Mukuro's palace ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yukina walked around the garden and remembered all of the memories of the Koorimes' delicate garden. Yukina walked to the bird's bath and looked into the reflection. She sees the flashback of when Hiei was thrown off the land of the Koorimes, and into the forest of Makai. Hina, the mother, and Yukina was sad that Hiei was thrown off that day, but Yukina didn't know that was her brother until later on in her years, so she began to search for her brother.  
  
Yukina decided to stay in the garden for a while, because she didn't want to disturb Kurama and Hiei in the room, even though Hiei is still unconscious. She lay on the soft grass and accidentally drifted to sleep for an hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later in the room of Hiei:  
  
Kurama wakes up and notice that he drifted to sleep for an hour. He looked out the window and looked at the horizon and saw Yukina asleep in the garden. Kurama jumped down to the garden and carried the sleepy Yukina to her room and laid her in bed. Afterwards, Kurama took care of rewrapping Hiei's bandages and lightly kissed Hiei's forehead, right above the Jagan. After Kurama have cared for Hiei, he stared at Hiei for a while, then slowly left the room to get some food to eat.  
  
~*~*~ TO BE CONTINUED~*~*~  
  
Mei-Lin: Kazuyoshi and I had a great time, Yoshira. Take care!  
  
Kazuyoshi: Arigatou gozaimasu Yoshira.  
  
Yoshira: Sayanora you two.  
  
Yoshira closes the door.  
  
Yoshira: Whew that's over. Wait the minute!!! Where's Kurama and Hiei? Oh no, don't tell me that they're serious about the night thing!  
  
Yoshira runs up the stairs and slowly open the door to see Hiei and Kurama together on the bed. Yoshira quickly quietly closes the door and ran downstairs because she saw too much.  
  
Yoshira: Anyway, please review, and I'll write the last chapter of two more chapters. Sorry for the my other story with Kurama and Hiei. I'll write that after I finish this story!! Sorry for people who were waiting for that story. Please REVIEW!!!! ^_^ No insanity have taken my head and destroyed my brain. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	8. You love me?

Yoshira: Hey!!! I have some free time rite now, so I can start writing this chapter! Okay, this will be the last chapter. YAY!!! But, sadly, eight isn't but favorite number or my lucky number. Anyway, I will never own Yu Yu Hakusho or do anything with it.  
  
Chapter 8: You love me???  
  
~*~*~*~*~A week later after Hiei's match~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei finally awoke from unconsciousness and he found out that he was lying in bed and saw Kurama sleeping on the bed next to him. ' I thought I was going to die because of Katsumoto. I guess everyone wanted me to be alive, but why?' He ignored what he said and looked at Kurama. He didn't want to wake him up, or get him angry and break their remaining friendship.  
  
Hiei quietly walked over to the desk and wrote something. After he wrote the note, he walked over to the dresser and opened it up to get the necklace he was planning to give the kitsune. 'Someday Kurama, I might get the courage to said to you that I want to marry you. But, it sounds odd, but it's our decision if we could marry man and man.' He quickly and silently walked to Kurama on the bed and give him a tender kiss on the lips and quickly left the note in Kurama's hand and left.  
  
As soon as Hiei flew out the window, Kurama immediately woke up and felt something kissed him, and he liked it. He saw that Hiei wasn't here, so he could have gone "Could that have been Hiei? Hey what's this?" Kurama looked at hid hands and found a note.  
  
I'll be waiting for you in the Makai forest. Please be there, I have to tell you something.  
  
~*~Hiei~*~  
  
'What could that little Koorime want with me? Does he- nah *sigh* - he probably going to tell me, get the hell out of my face forever, or even tell me not to be his friend anymore, or even worse - he doesn't love me. I'll just go to find out anyway.' Kurama quickly changed into his clothes and ran out into the forest.  
  
Hiei was just resting in the tree when he felt Kurama's ki. ' This is it, I either tell Kurama that I love him or regret even more, because he doesn't want to be with me.'  
  
Kurama found Hiei up in the tree and climbed to him. Kurama sat on the same branch as Hiei and stared at him. They were in silence, and then Kurama decided to break the silence.  
  
"Ohayoo Hiei."  
  
"Kurama-"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"What Hiei?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Come on Hi-."  
  
Hiei kissed Kurama on the lips and scram the last syllable of Hiei's name. Kurama was shocked to find Hiei kissing him. After the kiss ended, Hiei got off the tree and ran away from Kurama. Kurama quickly changed to his Youko form and ran to Hiei. Kurama never saw Hiei ran this fast away from someone. Kurama decided to go to his max speed and try to catch up with him. When Kurama finally caught up with Hiei, he grabbed Hiei's hand and stopped Hiei from running.  
  
" Kurama, don't make it hard on me, just let-."  
  
Kurama quickly pull Hiei toward him, swing his arms around Hiei's neck, and kiss Hiei really passionately until they both don't have enough oxygen and broke the kiss.  
  
" Hiei, I love you forever Hiei. But don't you love any other kitsune besides me?"  
  
Hiei was silenced by the kiss, but quickly realize that Kurama thought he had another lover.  
  
" Kurama, why do you think I like another kitsune? You're the only kitsune I know and love."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
" I- I-"  
  
" Come on Hiei, just say it!!"  
  
" Hai. I love you very much."  
  
Hiei kissed Kurama and suddenly broke the kiss.  
  
" Wait Kurama. I have to give you something."  
  
Hiei took out the red box and gave it to Kurama.  
  
" Do you want to commit yourself to me and I commit myself to you?"  
  
" Are you asking if you want to be with me?"  
  
" Hai. So what?"  
  
" I would love to be with you."  
  
Kurama opened the red box and found the necklace. He opened the necklace and remembered that he gave that picture to Hiei  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
" Come on Hiei, just keep this picture."  
  
" Why Kurama, I have no purpose for a picture."  
  
" What if I'll give you some sweet snow if you keep this picture?"  
  
" Sweet snow? Yeah fine, I'll keep this picture if you give me sweet snow."  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
" You actually kept this picture. Why did you keep it? I thought that you don't like pictures."  
  
" Hn. I kept it because I figure I might need this picture when my best friend and now lover die. It's true I don't like pictures, but not the ones that I really cared about."  
  
" Oh, by the way, where the hell are we going to live now?"  
  
" Anywhere you want. Why don't we live in your apartment for now?"  
  
" Hiei. I thought you didn't like living in Ningenkai."  
  
" Well. if you want to live there until your ningen mother die, it's okay with me."  
  
" What if you don't like Ningenkai?"  
  
" I could always wait for your mother to die and then we can be together in Makai."  
  
" So. are you coming back to Ningenkai with me?"  
  
" Yeah. Anything for my Kurama."  
  
" My Kurama?"  
  
" Well, don't you belong to me now?"  
  
" Well. yeah."  
  
" So what's wrong with me calling you ' my Kurama?'"  
  
" Nothing, it's just that I thought you would never call me that."  
  
" Come on Kurama, let's go back to Ningenkai to tell everyone that I'm not dead."  
  
" What about Yukina? We almost forgot her in the palace."  
  
" Oh, come on then, let's go to Yukina's room and tell her the news that I'm not unconscious anymore."  
  
" I love you forever Hiei."  
  
" I love you forever Kurama."  
  
Hiei and Kurama kissed and walked together to get Yukina.  
  
~*~ Owari~*~  
  
Yoshira: YAY!!! I finally finish this story!  
  
Hiei and Kurama wakes up.  
  
Kurama: Ohayoo gozaimasu Yoshira.  
  
Hiei: Ohayoo.  
  
Yoshira: Ohayoo Kurama. Ohayoo Hiei.  
  
They ate breakfast and then Hiei and Kurama walked outside the garden.  
  
Yoshira: Okay, review for me, and soon I will post this on my site. I'll start writing my Gundam Wing fanfics soon and I'll start writing Two Demons' Life in the Makai soon.  
  
My Site: http://geocities.com/lamila73/  
  
Gundam Wing Fanfiction.net account: AnimeGoddess73 


End file.
